


Sun Kissed

by hazelNuts



Series: Sterek Summer Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Nudity, POV Derek, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes care of Stiles after his boyfriend gets a sunburn at the beach.</p><p>
  <i>‘Be gentle,’ Stiles admonishes.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Derek rolls his eyes, but does his best not to let the seams of the t-shirt chafe against Stiles’ sunburnt skin as he pulls it over Stiles’ head. Aside from the skin that was covered by Stiles’ swim trunks, every inch of Stiles’ skin is a few shades redder than it should be.</i>
</p><p>For SWN Summer Bingo prompt: Sunburn Aftercare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> This fic doesn't even contain a tenth of my knowledge of how to treat sunburns (I get sunburns real easily), but imparting all my knowledge to you would've taken at least another 2k.

‘Be gentle,’ Stiles admonishes.

Derek rolls his eyes, but does his best not to let the seams of the t-shirt chafe against Stiles’ sunburnt skin as he pulls it over Stiles’ head. Aside from the skin that was covered by Stiles’ swim trunks, every inch of Stiles’ skin is a few shades redder than it should be.

‘You should’ve put on sunscreen when told you to,’ Derek mutters, pulling his own shirt over his head. ‘Even werewolves need sunscreen.’

‘I know,’ Stiles sighs, like he’s heard a thousand times. Probably because he has.

It had taken Derek almost two hours before he finally got Stiles to put on sunscreen. By then it was already too late, of course. Stiles’ shoulders and face were already imitating tomato skin.

Derek turns shower to cold. No hot water for them today. He pushes Stiles under the spray, then smirks when Stiles squeals and tries to jump out of the stall, straight into Derek, who is blocking Stiles’ escape.

‘Not cool, big guy,’ Stiles glares.

‘Really? I think it’s pretty cool,’ Derek says, looking serious, holding his hand under the water like he’s testing the temperature.

‘Ha. Ha.’ Stiles slaps him in the chest, then pulls Derek in the shower with him.

Derek inhales sharply. Fuck, that’s cold. Maybe a little warmer won’t hurt. In fact, it might prevent hypothermia. Once the water is a slightly more comfortable temperature, Derek takes a washcloth and starts to carefully wash off all the sand, salt and sunscreen stuck to Stiles’ skin. He has to bite his tongue not to make any jokes about how white Stiles’ butt looks compared to the rest of him, but he manages. When he’s done washing Stiles’ body, he quickly washes Stiles’ hair. The smells of the beach momentarily fill their shower before they’re washed down the drain and replaced by the scent of green apples. As he works, Derek listens to Stiles talk.

Today has been fun. They went on a beach trip with the rest of the pack and barbecued as the sun started going down. Stiles fed him gelatos on the ride home while desperately trying not to spill any on the seats. It’s also been a long day, though, and for Derek there is nothing more soothing than the sound of Stiles’ voice after a long day.

To anyone else the topics of Stiles’ shower rambles might seem completely unrelated, but Derek always listens carefully. So as Stiles jumps from Hamilton, to Frankenstein, to Napoleon, to Abba, back to Broad Way, Derek doesn’t lose track once.

When Derek is done with Stiles, it’s Stiles’ turn to wash Derek. Stiles always gets a little more quiet when he’s taking care of Derek, like he’s putting all his focus into it. Not that Stiles stops talking, but the topics get more… homely. They’ve been thinking of a new colour for their bedroom, and Stiles is currently listing the pros and cons for every colour.

‘Red is out of the question, of course. It apparently amps up aggression and anger, which is not something you want to sleep in.’ Stiles moves on from Derek’s back to his chest. ‘I like green. Green is soothing, like nature. Or like nature is supposed to be, because nature has rarely been soothing to me. Remember that time someone planted a plant demons in the reserve?’ Stiles shudders.

‘That was a bad week,’ Derek agrees. ‘I still jump sometimes when people walk past me with bouquets.’

‘God, me too.’

‘So maybe not green.’

‘Good call.’ Stiles bends down to wash Derek’s legs. ‘Heh, you still got your trunks on, dude,’ he says, and slaps Derek’s butt.

Derek smiles and shakes his head. He’s aware of how quickly he tans. Even if it’ll all be gone again tomorrow. Then he  slaps Stiles right back, just hard enough that Stiles’ butt goes a little red.

‘Hey, now your butt matches the rest of you,’ Derek grins.

‘Okay, new rule,’ Stiles says, waving the washcloth at him. ‘No spanking unless sexy times are on the table.’

‘We’ve tried the table once. We almost broke it.’

‘Hehe. Yeah, we did. Close your eyes. I’m gonna wash your hair.’

Derek closes his eyes and sighs when Stiles starts massaging his skull. Stiles gently pushes him under the spray to wash off all the soap and shampoo, and then they’re both clean. Stiles shuts off the water, while Derek grabs a towel to pat Stiles dry. Stiles winces a little when Derek dries his shoulders, but doesn’t complain. After Stiles has had his turn rubbing Derek dry, and quickly rubbed the towel over Derek’s hair so it stands on end, Derek slings the towel around his waist to grab the after-sun from the fridge. He gets back to the bathroom to find Stiles already waiting for him, arms spread wide.

‘Do your worst,’ Stiles says.

Stiles isn’t fooling anyone. Derek knows he loves this, the blissful expression on Stiles’ face says it all.

‘If you want me to rub lotion all over you, you could just ask. No need to get a sunburn,’ Derek points out.

He rubs a handful of the cooling lotion onto Stiles’ back and Stiles sighs contentedly.

‘I know. ‘S not why I got sunburnt.’

‘There’s a reason?’

‘Yep,’ Stiles says, popping the p. ‘I didn’t listen to my super smart boyfriend when he told me to put on sunscreen before we left the house. I’m sorry.’ Stiles looks at him with an apologetic smile. ‘I know you hate it when I get hurt, even when it’s something as small as a sunburn.’

‘Well, since you’re not leaving the house the next two days with this colour on your nose, you’ll have plenty of time to make it up to me,’ Derek says, and plants a kiss on Stiles’ nose.

‘I will,’ Stiles smirks. ‘Now give me that lotion.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
